objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceruglyphy/NEW RULES YALL
hey im taking over this place now. the first thing ill do is comletely revamp the rules and by "revamping the rules" i mean copying the entire rules from the bfdi wiki and paste it here and tweaking it a little bit so it suits for this wiki more NEW RULES #'Don't vandalize.' Vandalism greatly damages pages' developments and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. #*Userpages (ie, profile pages) are off-limits to any editors aside from the home user, unless explicitly stated otherwise by the user. #'Don't spam.' Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. #'Don't use profanity.' Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki, and you may be blocked as a consequence. #*'EXCEPTIONS:' Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn,...) are allowed when not directed at or toward another user. #*Profanity can't be censored, by neither omission (sh*t, *sshole, etc.) nor the use of the spoiler text template. These will still be treated as profanity. #'Don't abuse multiple accounts (sockpuppets).' While blocked, this could extend the length of your block. However for unblocked users, sockpuppets are allowed under heavy stipulations. #* Every system of socks must have an established main account. #* Any socks, for any purpose, must be linked to on the user's main account. #* Every sock must also link back to the main account. #* Whenever any account is blocked, every sock is blocked indefinitely. #'Create an account with an appropriate username.' Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. #'Don't excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding)'. You may tell an vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell an admin. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. #'Don't reveal all personal information.' Do not reveal your credit card number, social security number, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. #'Don't post adult content into this wiki'. This wiki is meant to be read by people of all ages. Bomb threats, drug use, gore and pornography will not be tolerated. #'Don't discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, or disability. '''This hurts the contributors, and creates social conflicts. #'Don't start or be involved in edit wars.' We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when 2 or more users are undoing each other's edits. People who are involved in edit warring (it doesn't matter who started it) will be blocked for a few days. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator (if there's one) and just wait for them to sort it out. #'Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed.' Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. #'Don't flamebait or otherwise intimidate users.' Not only does this create social conflicts between users, it makes the user targeted look bad, along with the account responsible of the attack. #'Don't use offensive jokes.' Some users may take these jokes personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. #*'Triggered jokes are counted towards offensive jokes. Don't use them.' #'Don't impersonate other users.' Attempting to use a username, or make edits attempting to mock the targeted user is discouraged, and your account may be blocked indefinitely. #'Don't spread rumors or gossip about other users.' Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity, and may humiliate the targeted user(s). #'Try to use English-language content.' This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is prohibited in comments, chat, or page edits. #*'However...' there are BFDI wikis in other languages (a list of them can be found on the main page) so if you speak one of those languages you can go to the corresponding wiki. #'Don't advertise in the comments.''' Same with spamming, advertising is forbidden. THATS IT SEE YA Category:Blog posts